1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to lamination methods and more particularly to lamination apparatus and methods that are especially useful to create curved panels from materials such as wood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture and functional accessories, such as “grandfather-type” clocks, are often embellished with curved panels. These panels may be inset, raised, or flat, depending on the appearance desired by the furniture designer. In any case, the formation of a curved panel often is a separate process from the manufacture of the rest of the furniture item and is carried out differently by individual furniture makers. Although general techniques are shared and well known in the industry, each maker develops personal tricks of the trade that are generally kept confidential.
Inasmuch as all curved panels are formed by bending a material, or by forming a curve from the assembly of smaller subunits according to some design configuration, the objective is the same for all makers. Yet the method by which the resulting curved panel is formed affects the curved panel's durability, strength and, ultimately, its appearance. Therefore, the process of making curved panels is very important toward the ultimate value of the crafted item, even though at first glance the initial results may seem indistinguishable.
In a typical lamination procedure, subunits (e.g., slats or ribs) must be cut to size according to a pattern and then fitted together to form the panel. Unless otherwise designed, the fit must be such that no fissures are left between subunits. Moreover, the assembly of the subunits must result in a panel of exact outer dimensions to fit within the intended space or overall body structure on the furniture or accessory. Finally, the curved panel must conform to a predetermined curved shape that resists warping or cracking. Therefore, the process of first cutting each subunit (for example, from lumber) in the required dimension and then connecting all subunits to form a curved panel such that each subunit is properly bonded and aligned with each other is difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for assembling subunits to form a curved panel.